Midday Lessons
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Toga takes the opportunity to teach Zero a lesson or two using some...various techniques. sequel to Midnight Lessons. please r and r!


Zero Kiryu was always aware of the feelings he had for his Master. As a young boy his Master was like his uncle and he was his role model. He wanted to be just like Master Yagari when he grew up. But as Zero grew older his feelings changed. Instead of just admiration of the type of person his teacher was Zero became attracted to him in a more adult way. He found his Master to be…well sexy.

Controlling his feelings was hard though because his Master now lived at Cross Academy while teaching his Ethics Class. Zero wasn't sure how his Master felt about him anymore but it felt like not much had changed between them. Zero was happy with that- it mean his teacher didn't hate him for becoming a vampire. But even so Zero wanted his Master to see him as a man not just "_his dear little student_".

Zero sighed as he passed his Master's room in the Headmaster's private rooms. He poked his head inside and saw Yagari-sensei was still dead asleep. The assignment he had been on must have been very draining. Everyone in the Cross household took turns popping in to check on him so Zero took his turn then. He saw that the curtains were wide open letting in all the early afternoon light so he went over and closed them halfway. Zero was surprised when his Master didn't even stir.

He sighed and walked over to the bed taking a seat on the edge. He stared at the eye-patch that had become so familiar to him. The result of the injury _he_ had caused- every time he saw it there was a twinge of guilt in his heart. His Master had been willing to give everything to save him…Zero leant down and hugged his teacher.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. Toga still didn't move and Zero was glad he was deeply asleep. When he was a boy his Master had no problem about the occasional embrace but Zero wasn't sure what his reaction would be if he woke up to his apprentice bear hugging him.

Yet both Master and Apprentice became victims of circumstance because while Zero was in such close proximity inhaling his Master's scent he became morbidly fascinated by the steady pulse underneath him. Yet Zero was not thirsty- his bloodlust had not awakened but a much more natural and human one. Despite himself Zero leaned down and placed his lips on his Master's. Seeing as how that didn't disturb the older man Zero pressed on to an open mouth kiss to which Toga only moved his head giving Zero better access. But he was still asleep…or was he faking it? Zero wasn't able to tell.

But now that he had shared a one-sided kiss with the man he had loved for years there was no turning back in his mind. Besides if Master Yagari needed to wake up why not make it a pleasurable experience? Zero laughed softly at his own lame joke.

He carefully moved himself to a position on top of his Master to where only articles of clothing and bed sheets were separating them. Zero pulled back from another kiss to find his Master panting slightly. It let Zero knew he was doing a decent job and he half smiled before pulling the sheets away and laying their bodies together. Yagari-sensei did shift around then and let out a little moan. Most of all he could feel their hips molded together and Zero surely but steadily rocked his own creating addicting friction. Zero could feel his teacher was defiantly aroused by this strange activity, and he started to break a sweat. He made sure not to lose control and just keep it slow and steady but the only thing he could think of was the fact that he wanted more.

Zero knew full well that it was terrible to do this while his potential partner was asleep but he found he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt as if there was an added thrill to doing this while his teacher was asleep. The danger of being discovered made it all the more enticing.

And as their passion-even unintentional- grew so did Zero's desire to make it even more physical. He wanted his Master to feel more than an untimely wet dream. He leaned up on his knees and started to undo the pajama pants his Master was currently donning. He could see and feel how big his teacher was and it made him become more aroused.  
But because of that he got sloppy and hastily undid the string to Yagari-sensei's pants. Unfortunately that was enough of a jolt that it brought Toga out of his seemingly hibernating state. His hands whipped out to grab a hold of Zero's wrists halting his actions. The pair was frozen for a moment fear written all over Zero's face and something else on Toga's. There was a very clear mix of anxiety in Zero's eyes but his desire for this man lingered. In Toga's solitary eye there was desire and pure devilry.

Before Zero could even think about saying anything Toga flipped him over and pinned him to the bed. Toga licked the pale neck in front of him and relished in the shiver it caused his student. He crushed his lips to Zero's and the boy responded in kind. Toga took the time to explore the young mouth in front of him. If he was being honest he would say that he wasn't surprised by Zero's actions at all. Ever since the boy had hit puberty he hadn't hid his feelings all that well. It wasn't his fault though…and Toga was eager to see what would happen based on those feelings. He nuzzled Zero's ear and felt the boys blush spread across his face.

"You should have _told _me you wanted this Zero," he chided lightly, "I would've entertained the thought."

"Master I'm so _so_ sorry," he gushed. Now that Yagari-sensei was awake he was dead. There was no question about it this man was going to _kill_ him. However Toga was only amused because whether he had ever said it out loud before he cared deeply for this boy in return.

Toga gave him a chaste kiss and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to tell me your feelings…always no matter what they are." And he smiled gently at the awed expression Zero gave him. But his gentle smile turned into a smirk and being the natural seme he was Toga huskily said, "Now don't worry my cute apprentice. I'll teach you everything I know…" with that Toga lunged at the opportunity to kiss Zero senseless and leave the young man a trembling heap.

Shirts and pants were quickly shed and Toga's long calloused fingers seemed to be everywhere on Zero at once. Toga took care to trace every outline of the boy's body while his lips left a steady trail of kisses down to sensitive nubs. As Zero felt a mouth close around one of his nipples he cried softly. How was this man able to get such strong reactions out of him? Who knew but then again who cared? The other nipple was given the same attention while Toga's hands wandered past Zero's stomach. And those wonderful fingers began to pump him and Zero barely held back his moans.

Toga smiled at his success then wandered lower. While his dark tresses obscured his face he kissed his way down the boy's stomach letting him get used to the feeling of someone else touching his body. He could tell this was Zero's first time with someone significantly older than him so he took extra care to pay attention to what he knew felt good and what didn't. He quickly had Zero writhing underneath him and they were ready to take it to the next level.

But he pulled up and looked at Zero very seriously and asked, "Zero do you want me to stop?" He hesitated for a moment but then gave a very determined shake of his head. "Then lick my fingers," Toga said.

Zero blushed but did has he was told. He wasn't a virgin- that had been lost to Kaname a _long_ time ago- but he was nervous. After all, his Master was… _bigger_ than Kaname. Zero made sure his Master's two fingers were generously coated and sighed as they found their prize. Toga was very skilled at prepping a partner after being with Kaien for so many years. He understood it was a necessity- especially for two men. As his fingers worked their magic finding various pleasurable spots Zero began to beg for more. Toga pressed his lips to his student's to keep him quite.

"We'll get to that Zero. I promise but right now you need to be ready…are you?" he asked gently.

Zero nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his legs around his Master's lean hips. Toga stroked his inner thighs encouraging Zero to spread his legs even farther. He waited a moment and he very slowly breached Zero's entrance with his hardened length. He was barely in but they both knew it. It took a great deal of willpower for Toga to not just take Zero has hard and as fast as he wanted. Even so he took his time and let Zero adjust once he was fully sheathed inside him.

Zero's insides felt like they were being stretched to the limit but it was something he relished in. Joining with the man he had always loved felt so satisfactory even though the other hadn't started to move yet. Toga let Zero adjust to his possession and leant down to give him a long ardent kiss.

Zero thoroughly returned the gesture and when they broke apart he said, "Master please…make love to me…" Toga needed no further invitation than that. He also smiled ruefully at what his apprentice had said. Both of them had their hearts claimed by another man, but Zero chose to call Toga's claiming of his body 'making love'. It only served to remind him how sweet the boy was.

He pulled back then thrust foreword gently letting Zero adapt to a new rhythm. He spent a fair amount of time going slow but when Zero asked for more he couldn't refuse. He quickened his pace and pulled up Zero's hips to where he would be able to stimulate some of the most sensitive areas. They soon set into a natural and consistent rhythm that caused the passion between them to reach critical levels. Zero's mind had gone completely blank and he couldn't control his screams even when his throat felt raw. But through all of that Toga's voice was able to break through and make him think clearly.  
The reactions his apprentice were giving was probably the best part-especially with the knowledge that they were solely his doing. But he felt it was highly important that Zero and himself stood man to man with this. After all their relationship would never quite be the same from then on. But that was okay…because Toga's boys had grown up. Ichiru and Zero were both men now…which was probably why Toga could stand doing this. But he still needed confirmation on that- if Zero would say it then it must have been true. Just as the raw sexual tension sat in on his own lower abdomen Yagari spoke.

"Say my name Zero," he called huskily.

"Master…"

"Nope not that one."

"Yagari-sensei," he moaned.

"Say my _first_ name Zero," he demanded.

"_T-Toga!_" Zero screamed and came with an intensity he had yet to experience. His passion came out in the milky substance that coated their lower stomachs. Hearing and feeling his students climax proved too much for Toga and he came a few moments afterword even though he held back his cries. That disappointed Zero slightly- he would have liked to hear what he sounded like in the throws of passion. Yet Zero was almost satisfied with the deep groans he heard coming from the older man and strangely enough enjoyed the sensation of his passion flowing into his body.

Toga almost collapsed on top of Zero but he didn't mind. Amazingly enough Zero liked just lying with the person he had just made love to. Toga carefully pulled out and lied down on his back next to Zero. He immediately moved to put his head on his Master's chest and listened to the beat of his heart.

What had just happened was beyond words and it may have damaging affects later but for now he was with the one he saw as his father…but father was the wrong word now. And role model was too immature a word. He wasn't exactly sure what his Master was to him now yet…whatever Toga was Zero still wanted to be exactly like him when he grew up.

Toga looked at the young man lying next to him and ran his fingers through his sliver hair. He felt so privileged to have helped raise this boy- one of the twins he cared about so deeply. But as he saw Zero's breathing becoming much more even he had an idea about a few more things he could teach him.

Just as Zero was about to fall asleep he felt a firm tap on his cheek. He jolted and looked at his Master who was still wearing that same grin.

"It's not time to fall asleep yet," he said. Zero looked at him confusedly and wondered whether Toga just wanted him to leave or not. But the strong arms that wrapped around him answered that question. Even though they were spent the nibbles on Zero's earlobe were able to reawaken some of his passion. He blushed when he heard his Master growl.  
"Master what is it?" he asked shakily.

Toga looked him right in the eye and said, "Zero you let me take you now let me return the favor." Zero smiled slowly and Toga knew he would teach Zero anything in the world he wanted to know so long as he could see that smile under those shining lilac eyes.

THE END.


End file.
